piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 7 Tragic Piston Cup Moments
Seven of the most tragic moments in Piston Cup history. CARCA and Juniors included. 7. 1977 Calladega 500 - Bobby Carsac's death This was a tragic death of racer Bobby Carsac. Bobby hit the wall, flipped over 15 times fast and landed on his roof. He was brought dead on arrival. 6. 1995 Dinoco 400 (CARCA) - Matt Carvodonski gets fired After Matt Carvodonski does the worst luck of all time in CARCA, he got fired for good. Matt cried his hardest there and good friend and racing pal Johnny Blamer then arrived to cry along with him. Matt was the unluckiest of all CARCA racers and unlike Johnny Blamer and Sammy Smelter, he never won, but only finished one top ten in a race in 1991 at Calladega and only finished EIGHT FREAKING TIMES!!! 5. 1954 Fireball Beach 350. Doc Hudson's career ends. While powersliding at Fireball Beach, Corrosion Seal's Doc Hudson lost control and rolled several times before landing on his wheels, receiving serious damage, and after that, he was hospitalized. His injuries rendered him unable to compete for the rest of the season. Doc made a healthy recovery but was forced to retire as he would be replaced by Bobby Carsac, a newer faster racer. 4. 1992 Gasprin 400 - Denny Wallace hit by tire The 1992 Gasprin 400 at Nightdona is not historic but is known for being a tragic race after a horrifying event would happen on lap 134 in the big one. During the big one which happened on turn 1 Vinyl Toupee pitty David "Denny" Wallace would be hit by one of Rusty Cornfuel's loose tires. The reason Rusty lost a tire is because Johnny Blamer making one of his many DNFs (including this one!) hit him on the tire and it came loose. The tire hit Denny on his head coming at almost 200 mph hitting him and causing him serious damage. Denny thankfully did not die but suffered permanent brain injuries. Johnny would feel guilt about this incident especially since he was already involved in two other fatal accidents (Robert Axon and Laura Whiteford). There was also controversy about pit safety but nothing was done about it except putting medics near the pits. Denny would be replaced by an unnamed pitty two races later leaving James Martin Smith (another pitty) alone with Vinyl Toupee Crew Chief and Crusty Rotor for the next two races. Crusty DNF on both those races. That race was won by The King with Chick Hicks second and third belonging to Floyd Mulvhill. 3. 1989 17-20 Pocono 200 - Robert Axon dies Robert Axon's death was tragic as he was just 17 when he died. He died after suffering massive internal injuries in a eight car crash when Jack Edwards had engine problems and smoke came out of his exhausts, blinding racers Johnny Blamer and Katie Clutchen causing them to slow down before Johnny was rear ended by Michael Cartrip. Robert Axon then would hit a debris belonging to you guessed it! Johnny Blamer! Before he turned left suddenly and hit the wall at about 50g force. This incident gave Blamer huge guilt and he almost never debuted in the Piston Cup due to the fatal accident of his friend. It was only convincing from Axon's mother Jane as well as Johnny's own father John which convinced Johnny to try debuting full-time in 1990. 2. 1988 Pocono 400 - Tom Landis dies This is the most brutal death of them all. In the Pocono 400, racers part-timer Darrell Cartrip and James Cleanair spun out. Klint Shiftright tried to dodge but hit into Shiny Wax racer Tom Landis (Shiny Wax racer after Donald Smith and before Darren Leadfoot and Mark Landis.) causing him to get turned into the wall. Unfortunately, the wall shredded the top of Landis completely off causing chaos in the stands. The now dead Landis landed back on his wheels (with two wheels popped) with his mouth still open and insides visible. His remains were carried away and the race was red flagged and stopped and was not shown on TV due to this. It was reported his nose and right door was found in the stands while most of his roof was stuck in the catch fence. 1. 1988 Daniel 500 - Don Chapcar dies The most tragic race in Piston Cup and maybe even RACING history. 1973 Rookie Alex Quint was in 2nd place with Don Chapcar leading and there were two laps to go. Then Cole Speedland reached 1st and Mike Seasons was behind Quint. Quint thought it was a great idea to draft with Chapcar. During the last lap, Chapcar was in the lead with Quint on his tail. All fans were cheering on Chapcar and Quint until Seasons gets too low and hits the ground, causing him to run out of control and hit Quint on the bumper, causing him to speed and then pushed Chapcar which made him accidentally do a PIT maneuver on Speedland, causing Speedland to spin and then goes airborne into the field. As he went airborne, Quint was speeding while pushing Chapcar. Chapcar then accidentally turned left, causing him to go toward the metal fence and then hits it with Quint on his tail, both cars went flying out of the track while Alloy Wilson takes the lead. Racers James Robson of Bumper Save (raced before Ponchy), Taylor Bendy of Mood Springs (raced from 1985 to 1988 prior to Chuck's debut in 1989) and Cybercar's rookie Jack Spinner spun trying to avoid Seasons. After the race, all fans were silent after Wilson won the race. While Quint and Chapcar fell to the ground, Chapcar bursted into flames. After fire trucks removed the fire, ambulances took Quint and Chapcar to the hospital. Chapcar was then reported dead after taken to the hospital. Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments